


Not So Unrequited

by lec0387



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lec0387/pseuds/lec0387
Summary: Eddie loves Buck. Buck loves Eddie. Eddie has been keeping his feelings to himself because Buck is straight, isn't he? Until one night, Buck blurts out his feelings for Eddie. Then runs.“What was I thinking?!”, Buck said aloud once he was alone in the confines of his Jeep. He had rushed out of Eddie's house quickly after he had laid his feelings on the line. He isn't quite sure what made the words just vomit out of his mouth quite the way that they had, but he’s sure it had everything to do with Eddie's dazzling smile combined with the way he was dressed in Buck's favorite shirt on him.  Turns out, he has a weakness and that weakness is one Edmundo Diaz.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I just had to get it out! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

“What was I thinking?!”, Buck said aloud once he was alone in the confines of his Jeep. He had rushed out of Eddie's house quickly after he had laid his feelings on the line. Yes, tonight was the night he had decided to confess his true feelings for Eddie to Eddie, and without waiting for a response, ran out the front door to his Jeep and jumped inside. He isn't quite sure what made the words just vomit out of his mouth quite the way that they had, but he’s sure it had everything to do with Eddie's dazzling smile combined with the way he was dressed in Buck's favorite shirt on him. Turns out, he has a weakness and that weakness is one Edmundo Diaz. 

“There is no way Eddie feels the same about me”, Buck sighs. Fumbling with the ignition, Buck starts the Jeep and speeds off. What Buck doesn’t know, is that Eddie had made it out the door as he was pulling away calling after him. 

Flashback to earlier in the evening:

  
Christopher has been gone to Summer Camp for four days. Four long excruciating days for Eddie, as he has picked up extra shifts on every one of them. Bobby made him take today and tomorrow off because he has been running himself ragged. The house is so quiet without his son, Eddie almost regrets his decision to let him go. Maybe he should have listened to Buck when he told him that two weeks was an awful long time for Chris to be gone. Damn him trying to be the cool dad and to give Christopher a chance to be independent. Deep down Eddie knows Chris is okay, he just can't help but miss him. He's gotten a few pictures of Chris from his camp counselors and it looks as if Christopher is having the time of his life. And if he's looked at the pictures for most of the afternoon, that’s his secret to keep. 

  
Eddie also misses Buck. Since he has decided to pretty much work himself to death, he hasn’t seen much of his best friend either. He's pretty sure Christopher's card telling him that he'll have a great time was because he thought his dad would he hanging out with Buck. Buck is always there for him and Chris and he's gotten used to having his blond friend around constantly. He often feels as if he monopolizing Buck's time, even though he knows Buck chooses to spend his time with them. He has considered Buck family for some time now. His partner in every sense of the word, he just doesn’t know how to put it into words. Buck is straight after all. He's only ever had girlfriends as far as Eddie is aware, so he pushes his feelings down and never says a word about them. 

  
With all of the extra shifts, Eddie hasn't had time to pick up around the house. He wanders from the living room couch into the kitchen to see what needs to be done in there. A week’s worth of cereal bowls are in the sink and take out containers on the table. Eddie gathers the take out containers and tosses then in the garbage then goes to work on the dishes after placing his phone on the counter. 

  
*ping*

  
Eddie jumps, startled as his phone goes off indicating an incoming message. Glancing at his phone, Eddie sees the screen light up with the picture of him, Christopher and Buck at May's graduation party. Buck had insisted on them having a Diaz-Buckley boys’ photo in the photo booth. Eddie laughs at the pink hair on Buck’s head and can't help but be captivated by the smiles on both of his boys faces. Those two make the photo, Eddie thinks. 

  
*ping*

  
Eddie startles once again at his phone. Realizing he’d been staring at his lock screen for some time, he unlocks his phone to see who was messaging him. Eddie smiles when he sees that it’s Buck. 

  
4:17 PM: Buck: Hey man! I've missed you! I'm off tomorrow, wanna hang out tonight?

  
4:20 PM: Buck: No pressure or anything. I know Chris is gone at camp and figured we could sit around. and miss him together instead of missing him separately. :)

Eddie is elated to hear from Buck. “Think of him and he will appear,” Eddie chuckles to himself. 

  
4:21 PM: Eddie: Sounds like a plan. You still off at 5?

  
4:21 PM: Buck: As long as we don't get called out I am. Been kind of slow today. Going to try and hit the shower in hopes I can leave soon. 

  
“Shower?!”, Eddie exclaims, “Why did he have to go and tell me that?” “Maybe because he's your friend and doesn’t know you’re thinking lewd thoughts about him Diaz,” Eddie mutters to himself. 

  
4:23 PM: Eddie: Sounds good. See you when you get here.

  
Eddie hurries and finishes the dishes, then runs around making sure that the house is presentable. Buck is a closet neat freak, if his apartment is anything to go by, so Eddie hurries to put things in their place. His work bag is still by the door in the floor along with his work boots from when he’d gotten home at 2 AM and left them there to go crash in his bed. Eddie realizes he hasn't showered at all today and immediately runs to the bathroom. Eddie jumps in the shower, washing his hair and body in record time. He needs to hurry so he can be dressed when Buck arrives. Eddie towels off and wraps the towel around his waist as he heads to his room to find some clothes. Eddie pulls a pair of boxer briefs from his dresser drawer, slips them on and goes to peruse his closet. He stares for a long while wondering what to wear.

  
“Why are you being so loco Diaz?! It’s Buck. Your best friend. He doesn’t care what you wear,” Eddie says to himself. “Yes, but you like him. You want him to look at you,” says the voice inside his head. Eddie decides on the dark blue jeans that are tight as sin on his ass, because a guy can hope right? A black t-shirt and red buffalo plaid button up complete the casual look that he is going for. And if he chooses that shirt because Buck's complimented him on it before, no one needs to know. 

*ping* 

  
5:02 PM: Buck: On my way. Want to order pizza? I'll stop and grab some beer. 

5:03 PM: Eddie: Sure. The usual?

  
5:03 PM: Buck: Obviously. 

  
5:04 PM: Eddie: I'll call the order in now. Should be close to delivered by the time you get here. 

  
5:04 PM: Buck: You're the best. See you soon!

  
Eddie can't help but smile down at his phone. Doesn’t hurt that Buck's contact photo in his phone is cute as Hell. It’s a photo of Buck in his LAFD uniform Eddie snapped one day at the station when Buck wasn’t paying attention. To cover his tracks, Eddie also took candid shots of Chim, Hen and Bobby so Buck wouldn’t be singled out, even if Hen did notice that he took multiple photos of Buck. She never said a word about it, just gave him that knowing look. It is now that Eddie remembers that Christopher is gone and he'll be alone with Buck. 

  
“You're so fucked Diaz,” Eddie says to himself. “So very fucked.”


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza. Beer. Supernatural. Buck confesses and runs.

Chapter 2

Eddie walks into the kitchen, only to be greeted by one Evan Buckley bent over putting a 6 pack of beer into his fridge making his heart skips a beat. Buck, like Eddie, has also put on the tightest pair of black skinny jeans that Eddie thinks he owns if the way the fabric stretched tight over his ass is any indication. Eddie cannot stop staring as Buck straightens up to his full height, shuts the refrigerator door and turns around with a huge grin on his face when he sees Eddie. Buck has on a navy button up shirt over a white tee with his signature white sneakers in addition to his painted-on jeans.

“Eddie! I let myself in, I hope that’s okay,” Buck utters bashfully.

“You’re always welcome here, you know that” replies Eddie, voice a little lower than normal. Buck looks phenomenal, then again, he always does. Eddie can’t believe his luck that Buck wants to spend the night here with him, instead of going out to have fun at a bar or something.

“I know you say that. You and Chris always make me feel like part of the family. I know I’m not,” Bucks starts to say before Eddie interrupts him stating, “Buck, you are a part of our family. At this point, you’re an honorary Diaz. Hell, Chris has all but made you his second parent.”

Buck grins that one-hundred-megawatt smile and Eddie can’t help but smile at him in return. Dios, but Eddie would give Buck the world if he could. He’d like nothing more than to spend his entire life making Buck smile.

“Well, Christopher is my favorite Diaz,” Buck joked.

“I see how it is. Guess I’ll eat all the pizza when it gets here, and you can just go home.”

“I would almost believe you, but you will not eat a veggie pizza. You think pizza without meat is an abomination.”

“Which is why I ordered myself pepperoni, sausage and bacon,” Eddie laughed. “I would wilt away to nothing if I ate as many vegetables as you do.”

“Really?!,” If you haven’t noticed, I’ve got more muscle than you. I’d say veggies do a body good,” Buck replied indignantly. “I could take you.”

Eddie laughed and started thinking of all the ways that he’d like Buck to take him before he said, “You only think you can. They don’t call me “eight-pack” for nothing ya’ know.” Eddie immediately regretted his bravado as he realized the implications when Buck began moving closer.

Buck came to a stop as he was resting toe to toe with Eddie and said, “You wanna go for the title?” Buck had his hand on his belt and Eddie’s heart began thundering in his chest. Eddie did the best thing he knew how. He smirked at Buck, laughed a little uncomfortably and was luckily saved by a knock at the door signaling that their pizza had arrived.

“That must be the pizza,” Buck replied when Eddie didn’t move to go to the door right away, instead still standing there staring at Buck. “Do you need me to get it?”

Eddie breaks out of his trance and moves to head to the door, “No, I got it. Why don’t you grab us a couple of beers and we’ll head to the couch and watch something while we eat.” He opens the door just as the pizza delivery boy was knocking again, took the pizzas without a word and handed the kid a $5 tip. “Thank you, sir,” the kid said as he walked away to which Eddie just nodded.

Eddie cannot get out of his head after hearing Buck’s obviously flirty remarks to him. This isn’t the first time he has said those exact lines. Each time with a predatory look in his eyes, that makes Eddie think he would like to eat him for dinner. The first time he said them, they were in Buck’s kitchen a few months back when he was still apologizing for the lawsuit and not being there for Eddie and Christopher. He thinks Eddie turned to street fighting because of his anger at him. Which if Eddie really thinks about it, the emotional toll of not being able to talk to his best friend, and his kid constantly asking for Buck during that time, really did a number on him. He probably did turn to street fighting to take out his frustrations over not seeing Buck. This realization solidifies every feeling that he has for his work partner and best friend.

“I am in love with him,” Eddie thinks to himself. Eddie knew he was attracted to Buck but thinking back to how he reacted getting ready for him to come over tonight, just solidified the thought in his head. Now the question is, how does he tell him, or should he tell him? For as long as Eddie has known Buck, he has only dated women, talked about being with women. There is no way he would be romantically interested in a single dad with a dead ex-wife that still haunts him at times. He knows it was long over with he and Shannon when she had her accident, but she gave him the best kid in the whole world, so he will always love her. Buck has helped him a lot with Christopher, but that doesn’t mean he would want to be a parent to him, does it? Just because he told Buck that Chris already thinks of him as a second parent, it is still inconsequential. Buck is just the fun Uncle that helps Christopher get away with murder.

“Eddie! Are you coming man,” Buck yells from the living room and breaks Eddie out of his reverie.

“Be right there!” he yells back.

“I was starting to wonder if the pizza guy kidnapped you dude. Thought I was going to have to use my SEAL training and find you and my pizza,” Buck called out.

“Hardy, har, har,” Eddie replied as he walked into the room. “I guess that would have made you my hero in more ways than one then.”

“Dude, I am _ALWAYS_ your hero,” Buck replied whilst looked up at him under his lashes.

“This is true,” Eddie says. “You do help a lot with Christopher. That is enough to make you my hero. Carla too, but you do get credit for bringing her into my life.”

Buck beams that huge smile again, “See? I’m just that awesome Eddie. You cannot live without me.”

Eddie just smiles in response, takes a seat a little ways away from Buck on the couch after placing the pizzas on the coffee table and says, “Alright, alright, lets deflate that ego a bit. It’s time to eat. Thought you were starving?”

Before Eddie even finishes his statement, Buck is already opening the pizza boxes and plating a couple of slices each for Eddie and himself. “Yeah, yeah,” Buck says. “Find us something to watch and eat up!”

Eddie brings up Netflix on the TV and after perusing the titles, says to Buck, “Supernatural okay? I’ve been meaning to start this show but haven’t because I heard some scenes might be a little much for Christopher.”

“Supernatural is more than okay! I’ve been wanting to watch it too! I heard it is in its last season now, so we might be able to watch it from start to finish. It can be _our show_ ,” Buck replied with an emphasis on the ‘our show’.

Eddie grinned, “Supernatural it is!” Then clicked play on the first episode. It doesn’t take long for Buck or Eddie to finish off their pizzas, nor the 6 pack of beer Buck had brought over. Eddie hadn’t eaten all day, except for a small bowl of cereal. He was too distracted thinking about Christopher being gone and not seeing Buck to even think about eating. Buck had just came from work, and despite it having been a boring day, he lost track of time between the gym at the station, chores and the sporadic calls they actually did have and didn’t get to eat anything since that morning as well.

Eddie and Buck made it through the first six episodes of season one before they realized it. Netflix was asking it’s standard “Continue Watching?” message and that was when Buck turned to Eddie and said, “We’ve been through a lot these last two years, haven’t we?”

“They haven’t been boring, that’s for sure,” Eddie replied. “At least this time at the end of Christopher’s school year, I’m not having to plan a funeral or go to the hospital every day. When Shannon died and then you got hurt, I had a hard time figuring out what to do with myself. When you were pinned under that truck, all I could think was ‘Not him too’. I was terrified that you weren’t going to make it for a split second and that Christopher would lose another parental figure.”

Buck was tearing up at Eddie’s heartfelt statement. He didn’t know that the bombing incident had affected Eddie so deeply, but it makes sense now that he realizes it had happened so soon after Shannon’s death. “Hey,” Buck says, “I’m sorry that all happened so close together. It isn’t my fault I know, but I made it even worse later by filing that lawsuit. I know that I’ve said I am sorry for that a million times as well, but I really mean it Eds. I am so sorry and am glad that I have you and Christopher in my life. The two of you really make the days a lot brighter for me,” he sniffled.

“Evan don’t cry. As far as I am concerned, you are family. You never have to worry about losing me or Christopher. If nothing else, this last year has proven that. The ladder truck, your embolism, the tsunami, the lawsuit. All of it brought us closer together if anything. I feel as if the foundation of our relationship is the strongest that it can be. My relationship with you, is by far the best that I have going for me,” Eddie stated, like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to say to his best friend.

“I was so worried when Carla told me about Christopher’s teacher that was making moon eyes at you and you at her. I thought that I was being replaced in you and Christopher’s lives. That you wouldn’t need me to help you anymore,” Buck declares. “I don’t know what I would do without the two of you. I am afraid of getting tossed to the side when you finally do start dating again, be it her or someone else.”

“I could never just toss you to the side Evan. You are my best friend, _mi Familia_ , Christopher’s other parent. You mean the world to us Buck. Don’t ever forget that,” Eddie says while staring at the floor. “I couldn’t ever date her anyhow; she thinks Christopher is severely limited due to his CP. He doesn’t need that sort of negativity in his life, and neither do I.”

A look of something that could be considered relief passes over Buck’s face.

“Eddie, there is something that I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time,” Buck starts. Eddie looks up from the carpet to see Buck staring at him with a look that he has not seen before.

“And what would that be Buck?” Eddie asks.

“Eddie, I, uh, sometime over the last couple of years I have fallen in love with you. I don’t know when it happened, but I can’t bury my feelings anymore. I hope that we can still be friends, even if you do not feel the same. I know it is a lot to take in.”

Eddie looks at Buck completely confused and is unable to come up with a reply. All he can think to himself is ‘ _Buck isn’t straight?! That makes him bi right?! I might actually have a chance!”_

Buck looks expectantly at Eddie. Eddie who is now just looking at him with this blank look on his face, panicked maybe?! This so didn’t go the way that Buck was hoping it would. He should have known that it wouldn’t. Eddie is straight. And now that he has went and screwed that up as well. Him and his big mouth. He literally ruins everything that he touches.

“I, uh, I have to go,” Buck blurts out. And then he runs out the door to the safety of his Jeep.

“What was I thinking?!”, Buck said aloud once he was alone in the confines of his Jeep. He had rushed out of Eddie's house quickly after he had laid his feelings on the line. Yes, tonight was the night he had decided to confess his true feelings for Eddie to Eddie, and without waiting for a response, ran out the front door to his Jeep and jumped inside. He isn't quite sure what made the words just vomit out of his mouth quite the way that they had, but he’s sure it had everything to do with Eddie's dazzling smile combined with the way he was dressed in Buck's favorite shirt on him. Turns out, he has a weakness and that weakness is one Edmundo Diaz.

“There is no way Eddie feels the same about me”, Buck sighs. Fumbling with the ignition, Buck starts the Jeep and speeds off. What Buck doesn’t know, is that Eddie had made it out the door as he was pulling away calling after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry about it not being up sooner! The holiday came and time got away from me!


	3. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes after Buck. Buck has a heart to heart with Maddie. Chim is nosy.

Chapter 3

“BUCK!” Eddie yells as he comes barreling out of his front door. It is too late. Buck has already flown off into the night in his Jeep. “Way to go Diaz. You’ve blown it now buddy,” Eddie mutters to himself. “What am I going to do?”

It had taken Eddie about fifteen seconds to realize that Buck had pretty much ran out of the house. He cannot help but keep hearing Buck’s confession in his head on repeat _. “I have fallen in love with you. I have fallen in love with you.”_ Eddie suddenly knows just what it is that he needs to do. He runs back in the house, slips on his shoes, grabs his phone and keys and runs out the door. Eddie jumps in his truck like a man on a mission. He was going to go after Buck and let him know just how he feels.

Eddie has loved Buck for quite some time. To hear that Buck loved Eddie, it was almost too good to be true. Eddie has long since convinced himself that he just isn’t lucky enough to have real love. He thought that he and Shannon were the real deal, but he couldn’t quit leaving to get away from her and then she left him when he couldn’t use the Army excuse any longer. Despite how often he went through scenarios in his mind of the “what ifs”, he knows that he and Shannon were never meant to be for the long term. She and Eddie were meant to have Christopher, so that he could teach his dad just what it is to love and be loved in return. Christopher loved with an abandon. He didn’t keep his feelings bottled up. Christopher loves Buck, he cannot let tonight’s fiasco cause a rift between them. Maybe luck will be on his side for once.

Eddie has been so lost in his thoughts the entire drive, that he doesn’t realize that he has made it to Buck’s apartment building. And Buck’s Jeep is nowhere in sight.

“Dios mio,” Eddie spits out. “Where is he?!”

*******

“Maddie!” “Maddie!” “Maddie, open the door! I know you’re in there!” Buck calls out to his sister after he gets to her apartment. Buck didn’t have the courage to go home. He feels rejected and just down and does not want to sit in his lonely apartment all alone.

Buck hears footsteps coming to the door and a turn of the lock. “Buck? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” asks Chimney. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

“Now’s not the time for jokes Chim. Where’s Maddie? I really need to talk to her. I think I’ve done went and screwed up everything,” Buck replies.

“Maddie is in the bathroom, she should be out in a minute,” Chimney says. “Are you going to be okay? I’m worried about you.”

Before Buck can respond, Maddie comes into the room, takes one look at Buck and immediately goes to give him a hug. She knows that look on his face, she’s seen it a million times before. “Evan are you okay?” she asks.

“No Mads. I’m not. I think I just made probably the biggest mistake of my life,” Buck whispers quietly into her ear. “Can we talk alone?”

“You know we can,” Maddie replies. “Chim, go sit on the couch. Evan and I need to have a talk.”

“Fine. I can tell when I am not needed nor wanted.” Chimney states.

Maddie takes Evan by the hand and leads him into her room. “Sit,” she commands while pointing at the bed. “What did you do that has you looking like your puppy died?”

“I told Eddie that I was in love with him,” Buck mumbles.

“You’re going to have to speak up Evan. I couldn’t hear a word beyond ‘I’ there bub,” Maddie says.

“I told Eddie that I was in love with him!” Buck yells.

“Finally!” Maddie says elated. “Took you long enough!”

“Maddie, I told him that I loved him, and he didn’t say anything back. The words just kind of flew out of my mouth before I really knew what I was saying. He just looked at me all confused. I got up and ran out before he could tell me to get lost,” Buck cries.

“Oh Evan. You did what?! You know that man loves you, right?! Eddie looks at you like you personally hung the moon and stars. There is no way that he would reject you,” remarks Maddie.

“You can’t know that Maddie. You didn’t see the look on his face. It was a mix between shock and panic. I didn’t want to stay around to find out,” Buck confesses.

“Evan, believe me, there is no one in this world, aside from me, and possibly Christopher, that loves you more than Eddie. You need to call him,” Maddie explains. “Let him know that you got scared after you had your word vomit. Eddie is an understanding guy. I am almost positive he loves you just as you love him, but you will never know unless you talk. You’ve already put it out there, now ‘Buck’ up and go get your man!”

“Ha ha Maddie. ‘Buck’ up huh?” Buck laughs. He sighs. “I guess you’re right. How will I ever know unless I actually stick around and hear the music.”

“I’m always right. I’m the older sister,” says Maddie beaming from ear to ear. “You know that I will always be here for you. But I have this inkling, that Eddie will be too. Now go! Call him! I haven’t seen Chim all week and it’s date night!”

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Buck mutters. “I just hope you’re right.”

Maddie walks Buck to the door and gives him one last hug for support and says, “You can do this Evan. I love you.”

“Love you too Mads,” Buck mumbles then turns to walk out the door. “Bye Chim!” he yells as he shuts the door.

Chimney comes up behind Maddie and puts his arms around her waist. “What was that all about?” Chimney asks.

“Evan just needed some advice. He will be okay in no time. I’m sure of it,” Maddie replies. “He just had a minor freak out. Nothing to worry about. Everything is playing out exactly as I knew it would.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Chimney says while nosing up her neck to her jawline.

“Well, Chim, that’s for me to know and for you to eventually find out!” Maddie laughs.

*******

Eddie let himself into Buck’s apartment using the key that he had given him months ago. He didn’t want to be somewhere else in case Buck did show up at his apartment. It has been two hours since Buck ran out the door and that does not sit well with Eddie. Buck has proven time and again that he is accident prone and Eddie cannot help but let his thoughts drift to the worst.

Eddie is getting ready to call Buck’s phone after what he assumes has been a decent enough time to not feel like a stalker, when he hears keys jingling in the lock. Eddie is seated on the bottom step that heads up to Buck’s bedroom while he waits for what he hopes is Buck coming through the door.

Buck opens the door to his apartment and shuts it behind him. Now that he is alone, he leans his back up against the door and sinks down to the floor. Buck starts muttering, “’Buck’ up. I can’t believe my own sister tried to use a pun against me.” “I really should listen to her advice and call him. We can’t let this go unresolved.”

Buck reaches into his pocket for his phone, pulls up his contacts and just stares at Eddie’s contact picture. It is a picture of Eddie that Buck had taken what he likes to think of as incognito one day when they were working. Eddie has his LAFD t-shirt on that is tight in all the right places and makes him blush when he thinks about the amazing set of abs that it is hiding.

Buck hits the call button. “Here goes nothing,” he says.

Buck hears Eddie’s ringtone inside of his apartment. ‘ _That can’t be he thinks. Eddie isn’t here!’_

Eddie’s phone starts going off in his hands. Realizing it isn’t on silent, he has given up his position.

Eddie gets up from his seat on the stairs and walks over to find Buck slumped by the front door, phone in hand, calling him and says, “Hi Buck. Do you think we can talk about what happened earlier?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Chapter 4 will be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
